When Souls Collide
by Saishoni
Summary: Summary: When Sakurahime, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona land in a mysterious world named Tomoeda, they come across a shocking surprise.
1. Prologue : A New World

**When Souls Collide**

_A Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE – Card Captor Sakura fanfic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE or Card Captor Sakura in any shape or form. All rights belong to their respectful owners. Etc.

Summary: When Sakura-hime, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona land in a mysterious world named Tomoeda, they come across a shocking surprise.

Summary (CCS Version): It's been four years since Sakura resealed The Hope card, and all is going well. Then, a mysterious presence becomes evident in Tomoeda, and Sakura and the others try to figure out what it is.

Authors Note; Alright so this isn't the most original of ideas, I'm sure. It's summer and I need SOMETHING to keep my brain intact until fall. Please note that this fic isn't exactly on my priority list, so don't expect daily chapter updates. Reviews are welcome, but flaming is not. Thanks.

**Prologue: The New World / The Mysterious Presence**

Nighttime. Darkness. Stars. The sky in Tomoeda begins to warp and twist, and releases five beings into the night.

"So, where'd the white-manjuu land us this time?" The tall one, Kurogane growls.

"I don't know, but it isn't familiar," The figure with a mess of brown hair, Syaoran replies, taking in their new surroundings. It looks like they've landed in a sub-urban town. Houses line the street, and the absence of any light in each house signifies that it's residents are fast asleep.

The group begins to move stealthily through the night, taking care to avoid the glow of the streetlamps, so as to not alert any of the town's residents to their presence. Syaoran looks at the sleeping figure in his arms. Sakura had lost consciousness in their previous world, due to a new feather being added to her memories.

"We should find somewhere to stay for the night," A tall, lanky one, Fai says.

"Mokona, can you sense Sakura-hime's feather anywhere?" Syaoran asks.

The white animal, who is in Fai's arms right now, begins to concentrate, "I feel a strong power, but I'm not sure if it's a feather. Fai is right; we should find somewhere so we can rest."

The group turns a corner, and they reach a park with a large structure in the center, and a forest behind it. Kurogane suggests that they stay hidden in the bushes until they can figure out what to do. They move silently, yet quickly, deeper and deeper into the forest they go, until they reach a cliff, where there's a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. Perfect.

Fai and Kurogane decide to play guards for the night. They sit against the trees, staying hidden amongst the shrubbery so any attackers wouldn't be able to see them unless they knew where to look. Mokona stays with Fai, while Syaoran sets Sakura down. He lies down beside her to make sure that no one hurts her during the night. The group nods off one by one, until there's no sound but the crickets and cicadas chirping.

Meanwhile, a teenaged girl gazes out her window, as if she's trying to figure something out. A yellow plush toy with white wings sits on her head.

"Kero-chan… It's been four years since that day… But it can't be…" The girl whispers.

"I don't know, Sakura," Kero replies pensively. "But whatever it is… it's strong."


	2. Chapter 1 Collision

**When Souls Collide**

_A Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE – Card Captor Sakura fanfic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE or Card Captor Sakura in any shape or form. All rights belong to their respectful owners. Etc.

Summary: When Sakura-hime, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona land in a mysterious world named Tomoeda, they come across a shocking surprise.

Summary (CCS Version): It's been four years since Sakura resealed The Hope card, and all is going well. Then, a mysterious presence becomes evident in Tomoeda, and Sakura and the others try to figure out what it is.

Authors Note; Alright so this isn't the most original of ideas, I'm sure. It's summer and I need SOMETHING to keep my brain intact until fall. Please note that this fic isn't exactly on my priority list, so don't expect daily chapter updates. Reviews are welcome, but flaming is not. Thanks.

**Chapter One: Collision**

Syaoran doesn't know where the hell he is. He seems to be floating in some kind of blue void, like he were in the sky, or something. Then his blind eye starts to hurt like mad, and he claws at the surrounding skin as if he could contain the pain. He looks up with a grimace, and he sees a shadow slowly making its way toward him. It's clothes are billowing out behind it, and its… Its hair. It seems unusually familiar.

"Syaoran…" That voice. Where had he heard it… Syaoran wakes with a start, and recoils slightly at the sun that shines directly above him. He tries to get up, only to feel a gentle tug on arm. Looking down, he sees that Sakura has wrapped her arms around his in her sleep. A painful memory comes to his mind as Syaoran smiles gently and lays back down beside her. Moments later, she opens her eyes.

After Sakura's profuse blushing and apologies, the entire group is up. They make their way out of the forest, and begin to wander through the new world.

At the same time, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran are not too far from the groups location.

"I still don't see why the brat had to come with us," Kero whines. "I never get to spend time with Sakura nowadays!" Sakura rolls her eyes. After four years, I can't believe that Kero is still naïve to the fact that Syaoran and I… A blush creeps across her cheeks. Kero might be naïve, but Sakura's still as much as a child as she was four years ago.

"That's because we're–" Syaoran shakes his head. He too is embarrassed, and struggles to change the topic. "Do you feel it?"

Sakura closes her eyes, and opens them again. "Yes. It's coming from Penguin Park." Time has done a wonderful job to Sakura. In addition to her magical powers strengthening, she has changed physically in so many ways. She's grown by a few inches, and her facial features are not of a child. Her emerald eyes still hold a childlike innocence, but are soft rather than filled curiosity. A gentle smile graces her features, and is present only when he's with her. Her hair is slightly longer, and is let down, rather than the pigtails and bobbles she used to wear when she was younger.

"Be careful." Syaoran's a good head taller than Sakura now, but his facial features haven't changed much at all. Ferocity is still present in his chocolate brown eyes, though it's more protective than angry. His hair is still the same as ever; though a tad longer and of a slightly dark brown, it's still as if he'd only just gotten out of bed.

"It's getting stronger," Sakura says. The two wear the uniforms of Seijou High, seeing as they had just experienced their first day of high school. They wear light blue blazers and white dress shirts, and a navy, pleated skirt for Sakura, and navy slacks for Syaoran. They have been together for four years consecutively.

"Syaoran, it's not a Clow Card, or Clow Reed, is it?" Sakura asks, her green eyes wide, and lips in a pout. "I mean, I thought after The Hope, everything would be over…"

"No, it's something stronger," He replies, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Much stronger…" As the they go to turn a corner, they crash.

"Mekyo!" Mokono's eyes grow wide, as the jewel in the center of its forehead gives off a golden beam.

"You…" Kurogane growls. The Witch of Dimensions, Yuuko, smiles at them.

"So, where did you guys land this time?" She asks.

"I think we're in a town called Tomoeda," Fai replies.

"So I was right… That's where they are…" She mumbles and purses her lips.

"They?" Syaoran furrows his brow. "Who's they?"

Yuuko shakes her head and grins evilly. "It's nothing. Just don't be surprised if- Oh, damn, there they-" She disappears.

"What was she talking about?" Sakura tilts her head curiously.

"I don-" They go to turn the corner, and they bump right into two people.

Two pairs of identical voices shout, "Ah, I'm sorry!"


End file.
